What happened?
by Sarcastic-5ever
Summary: 5 students disappeared the summer after 4th year... no one has seen or heard from them... until they come back in 6th year... changed... with a new school... what going to happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**The events that happened in 5th year now also happened in their 4th - The events of 4th year was in the beginning half and that of 5th happened in the second half. Umbridge was in the school since the beginning of 4th year...**

**This is just so that the story makes sense :)**

_(ITALIC = THOUGHTS/ INTERNAL MONALOGUE)_

Harry POV

_It's the beginning of 6th year and no one had seen or heard from Ron or Hermione... come to think of it no one had seen Draco, Blaise Zabini or Astoria Greengrass. They had all disappeared at the end of 4th year. None of the Weasleys had heard from them either, Mrs Weas- no Molly had been worried sick since Ron had vanished._

_Well hopefully they will be here... maybe not... no letters had come back with a reply when anyone wrote to them... no one from the Ministry will tell us anything either. _

' Harry! We're nearly at Hogwarts! ' Neville said.

After he said this i gave him a small grin and said 'New year... think we'll see them this year? '

' I don't know mate... no time to waste or we'll be left behind! '

We ran to catch up with rest of the school before making our way inside the great hall. It was the same as every year, candles floating around the ceiling and the long wooden tables lined up. But instead of just the four and the heads table there were another 2 at the back lined up agains the walls next to the doors.

One was full of red hair. That was very recognisable red har. The Weasley's. All were ther except Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Bill - the curse breaker

Charlie - the dragon tamer

Percy - the healer ( turns out he was a spy for the Order, he was in the Ministry trying to find information about Voldermort and his followers to help... no he is a fully trained healer :) )

George - the prankster and half of the terrible duo

Fred the prankster and other half to the duo - they ran the most popular joke shop around

They spotted me and waved... well all but two...

' OI! Potter where ' shouted one twin

' do you think ' continued the other

' your going '

' without a proper '

' HELLO! ' The twins shouted together. I just rolled my eyes at them and continued my way toward my seat next to Neville and Ginny. There were whispers going around the room about the extra tableabout who was going to sit there

' Hey guys who do you think is going to sit there' said Ginny.

' No idea' replied Neville.

' Do you think this year will be any easy like last? ' i said to no one in particular

' hey when you say that it almost sounds like it was Ron and Hermione that caused all the trouble ' Neville said with a small laugh at the end.

' To be fair they did get into trouble a lot' Ginny said between giggles ' Maybe not as much as you though, ay Harry' she said before giggling again.

'Hey i resent that!' i said with a genuine smile on my face.

Just as i said that the first yeas walked in with awe and worry etched onto their faces as they waled to the front to be sorted. As they reached the from McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto the stool. It started to sing

**' Times have changed**

**But no one knows**

**Taken place has been a change**

**What was once thought**

**No longer shall be**

**Opposite has come together**

**That cannot be broken**

**6 of 7 with the powers of speed and emotion**

**The intelligence with the mind to move**

**The once thought enemy now with a power not named**

**The one no one thought of now able to control**

**And the girl not known her presence shall change**

**Together they speak**

**But no one hears**

**They were known before...**

**But now...**

**What was once thought...**

**No longer applies...**

With that the hall erupted into whispers.

_What was that? This year is going to be anything but normal..._

Soon the sorting had been completed and Gryffindor gained 17 new member, Slytherin with 19, Ravenclaw with 16 and Hufflepuff with 18. Dumbledore stood up and his voiced reached all ears

' Welcome to another year at Hogwarts all!

Now first things first as you can see there are 4 others at the back of the hall, Mr Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley will be around for the next year to help out a bit and gain some more abilities, the Forbbiden forest is still forbidden and that anyone caught with a WWW product will be asked to go strait to the hospital wing to reverse the affects.

Finally, as you can all see there is an extra table... however the school has had some difficulties arriving so shall not be here for the first meal so - '

The doors banged open with a loud boom cutting of Dumbledore's speach, a single man walked in while the enchanted skies became lightning and thunder scaring the new first years.

' Ah now Albus! How long it has been! sorry we are a tad late... had a mishap with the wards around the place... decided the magic on the coach was a bit iffy, well with us coming from Italy they are a tad different ! ' said the man dressed in black.

' Nonesense! We should catch up more frequently my dear friend... maybe we should introduce your school, yes?' replied Dumbledore

' Yes maybe so... you can do the pleasures my friend ' replied the mystery man.

' Ok... let me introduce to you all the school of **Elettricità**! ' Dumbledore said to the school, while his hands gestured to the doors, where all of our heads snapped to instantly.

The doors once again boomed open, i could feel my eyes open at the sight as we were greeted with 16 students dressed in clack robes come into the school.

The females danced towards the Head table with electricity flying around them, while the males all produced the electricity and made it perform a magnificent sight running along the tables before disappearing. You had glimpses of what they were wearing underneath their robes. The girls were wearing white blouses with a black tie loosely hung around their necks. They all wore short black pleated skirts about mid thigh, and black high heels on their feet with knee high white socks, also with fitted black blazers on. The males wore white shirts with the black ties around their necks, black blazers and black trousers and shoes. However looking at each individual you could see that they had personalized their uniform with their own style.

One had multi-coloured bracelets and necklaces on, another had her blazer embroided with a pattern at the sleeves and around the edges, one wore her socks with lace on and had another top over her blouse that made her look posh _Come on i had to listen to Lavender, Ginny and Parvarti talk all last year... gah... i shudder when looking back at those memories..._

(Kind of different styles like in St Trinians for the girls... without the nerd and chav looks in it)

The boys all had something different too, whether that be a tucked in shirt or they had a ring on.

They ended up at the front facing us withe the males behind the females. If you played the music of **Super Massive Black Hole** as they walked in that would be how loud and exciting it would be like if you were here.

No one could see their faces.

As the electricity got rid of their cloaks with an audible snapping sound there was a collective gasp around the hall as the faces were revealed looking strait ahead...

They were back...


	2. Chapter 2

**P.S forgot to say but Percy is working in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts... you know... cause hes a healer...so yeah... im going to carry on with the story now... ENJOY :)**

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS/INNER MONALOGUE_

Harry POV

Whispers. Thats what you could hear. Everyone was shocked to see them.

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Astoria Greengrass

Blaise Zabini

'Its them! Look how much they've changed'

'why are gryffindors being close with slytherins?'

'Wow... they look hot...'

can you see those legs on Granger...hmmm... might need to bump into her one day'

That last one was what brought my eyes into focus as i finaly saw what they looked like.

Different. Thats what they look like.

Ron was no longer the scrawny awkaward kid. No. He had grown up. He was now at a height of 6 ft 4 with his armes muscled and toned from what looks like he did a lto of working out. His hair was still shaggy but more of a "slacker" style that had all of the girls swooning at him. His face was more masculin, with a chisled jaw. But his eyes were the most striking. The held something that no one else had seen... but also a secret...

Malfoy was grown up too. Now standing at a 6 ft 2, not as tall as Ron but still tall, he had his white blond hair falling over his eyes instead of being slicked back with jell, something that girls i could hear say wanted to run their fingers through. He had muscles as a defined jaw. His sharp silver eyes held a possessiveness as he held Hermione to his front with an arm around her shoulders keeping her in place. You caould see him glaring at all the males... as though he could hear what they were saying...

Zabini stood tall at 6 ft 2 as well mucsles and all. His dark skin contrasted with the white of the shirt. His hair was short and shaved to his hair like before and his face held a seriousness that teenages never usually wear. He had his arm wrapped around a girl who no one knew.

This girl had blonde/brown hair that reached a couple of inches past her shoulders, with blue/green eyes with black mascara and eyeliner framing them to give a look of innocense... her smile held laughter and mischeviousness that would undoubtedly give the twins a run for their money in pranks. She was also petite standing at 5 ft 3.

Hermione. She had changed. Her hair was no longer bushy, instead it fell in smooth sleak locks down towards her tail bone, her complext clear with plump red lips smiling. Her eyes shone, with caramel but held another secret like Ron's and a hint of sadness as her eyes passed over me. She had obviously filled out in all of the right places complimenting her beauty as well as gaining some height, now standing at 5 ft 7 instead of 5 ft 4, but somehow managed to still have a petite frame.

Astoria who stood at 5 ft 6 with brown hair that reached her shoulders, analizing brown eyes as they scanned over the crowd. You could see that she changed from the little girl that she once was. Her lips were pulled at the sides in a slight smile as she saw previous friends on the Slytherin table.

'SILENCE! now would you please be seated.' Shouted Dumbledore over the noise. With that the students disappeared with an audiable pop with smoke surrounding where they one stood. Another pop alerted us and all heads snapped into the direction of the previously empty table.

They had apparated. Inside Hogwarts. Professors couldn't even do that.

'Now that everyone is seated i would like to introduce the headmaster of the school of Elettricità. This is Professor Tradurre he will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year as the school will be returning to Italy at the end. Now. With some final words Jelly bean. Million. Sarcasm. Google. Let the feast BEGIN!' with a clap of his hands the tables were filled with gorgeous foods to eat.

I looked towards the tables at the back to see the Weasleys with their eyes still wide talking amongst each other as their eyes drifted towards Ron and Hermione. The other table however seemed content where they were and didn't seem to mind the stares and whispers.

Some had smiles on their faces while others had smiks on as they looked around the dumbfounded hall. Others were laughing at inside jokes. Well that what i guessed they were laughing at. Seeing as it was all spoken in Italian. Even Ron and Hermione were speaking Italian.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating the school of Elettricità was asked to follow a professor to their dormitry. Guess that means Ron and Hermione wont be coming to Gryffindor tower then. After they had left everyone else stood and left the hall. It was slower today and i didn't understand why untill people had gotten out of my way. It was because Malfoy and Hermione were sitting together on a wall...Kissing... and smiling...shudder... but also because of Ron and Astoria leaning against the wall with Ron whispering in her ear making her blush. Zabini and the other girl were on the other side talking in Italian.

By this time Neville, Ginny and Luna came up behind me with the rest of the Weasleys seconds later. Charlie cleared his throat to gain their attention.

Their heads quickly snapped into our direction and shock widened their eyes once they saw who had interupted them.

'Where the HELL have you been! Why were you in Italy? Huh! Mum was worried sick about you two! We all were! No word from you for a year and a half! Explain!' shouted Bill.

'We can't tell you why we were in Italy... only that we went to school there for a year. Okay...' said Ron

'That doesn't explain anything' deadpanned Charlie.

'Yeah well... its all your going to get for now so... just drop it okay?' replied Ron with slight agitation in his voice.

' Fine. Why are you with Slytherins though?' gritted out Bill frustrated.

'People change. We don't need to explain why we are with them.' That was Hermione, she was still in an embrace with Malfoy, only this time they were standing up. As i looked towards Malfoy i could see his eyes processing all of us as if we were a threat... only not Ginny and Luna... just the males. When his eyes snapped towards mine i swear i heard him growl before being nudged by Hermione and her stroking his arm. This seemed to calm him down and relax slightly as if having a conversation without us hearing. I looked at the others faces only to see their lips twitching as if they were in on the conversation.

Just as i was about to speak about this their head teacher came towards us with a tight lipped expression on his face and his robes flying about him. As he came to a stop in fron of the six they all stood strait, arms still around their partners.

'Cosa stai facendo? È necessario raggiungere i dormitori ora.' he said

' scusate siamo stati distratti' replied Malfoy

'Bene. Ma è necessario arrivare rapidamente.' was his response

'sì professore' said Hermione

'Come sta facendo con tutti seing voi cinque qui allora?' Was the Headmasters reply.

'Hmm diverso, sembrano scioccati nel vedere noi. Chiedono un sacco di domande troppo.' Was Rons response with a slight curve of his lips.

'Beh tenerli indovinare, si decide quando si desidera loro di conoscere bene.' The reply from the headmaster sounded sincere and understanding.

' Va bene. Grazie professore' that was the first time Zabini spoke sounding genuinly glad about what the professor had said.

'Buonanotte' He said with a nod to all of his students

'Professore Buonanotte' they all replied in unison as he left.

As i looked around the rest of the Weasleys and Neville and Luna i could tell they were as lost as i was while they spoke.

_What was that about? _As we stood there in silence it started to become awkaward untill

'Well' started one of the twins

'Hello' carried on the other... _You can see where this is going..._

'Ronnikins'

'Granger'

'How are we on this wonderfull day?' The twins said in unison while looking at their brother and Hermione

'Fine' They both replied with a bit of hesitation in their voices, looking at the twins skeptily. I can understand, you never know what the twins will do next.

'Well okay... Granger looking good these days ' said one twin with a wink at the end directed towards Hermione at the end.

'Yeah... you got fit over the last year' said the other George maybe? also with a wink. However this was met by a growl from Malfoy and a tightening of an arm around Hermione. This was met by questioning glances from us and looks of carefulness by the other five. However Hermione stroked his arm again before whispering something Italian in his ear. The six continued to make sure that Malfoy was calm which meant something bad could have happened then. _But what could have happened?_

When the six realized we were still there they bid us farewell as they left to their dormrities without another word. The boys hugging the girls closer to their sides as they walked of. Malfoy looking back at us with a scowl on his face towards Fred and George.

We stood there for a couple of minutes with no one saying a thing. Untill i spoke up

'What was that about? Why is Malfoy so possessive of Hermione?'

'I have no idea... But Malfoy smells of... not completely human... a mixture of sorts but i don't know what...' replied Bill to my question. With this he was met with bewildered stares. He let out a sigh and coninued

'He smells sort of wolf-ish and i can smell that Hermione has been marked by a wolf... but then there is another smell... almost veela like... and another that makes me feel as though he is a threat... but i can't put my finger on it...'

No one said anything to that. We just turned our gazes towards the corridor where they left all thinking the same thing.

_What happened?_

* * *

What was said in Italian (in order)

What are you doing? You need to get to the dormitories now. - **Cosa stai facendo? È necessario raggiungere i dormitori ora.**  
sorry we were distracted - **scusate siamo stati distratti**  
Fine. But you need to get there quickly. - **Bene. Ma è necessario arrivare rapidamente.**  
yes professor - **sì professore**  
How is everyone doing with seing you five here then? - **Come sta facendo con tutti seing voi cinque qui allora?**  
Hmm different, they seem shocked to see us. They ask a lot of questions too. - **Hmm diverso, sembrano scioccati nel vedere noi. Chiedono un sacco di domande troppo.**  
Well keep them guessing, you decide when you want them to know okay. - **Beh tenerli indovinare, si decide quando si desidera loro di conoscere bene.**  
Okay. Thank you professor - **Va bene. Grazie professore**  
Goodnight - **Buonanotte**Goodnight professor - **professore Buonanotte**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS/ INNER MONOLOGUE_

Harry POV

It was the first day of lessons but everyone was in the great hall waiting for their time tables. As i received mine i looked to see what i had

Transfiguration - Ravenclaws - Elettricità

Charms - Hufflepuff

Potions - Slytherin - Elettricità

DADA - Slytherin - Elettricità

Divination - Ravenclaws

As i compared my schedual with Neville i noticed that instead of Potions he had Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins instead of Divination. However there were also 2 new classes for this year which were meant to be for "fun" and to help prepare you in the future. These classes were with all 4 houses as well as the school of Elettricità.

'Hey Harry, what do you think those new classes are about?' Asked Neville

'Yeah, apparently its only for 5th years up, but your the only ones with the other school in it' Said Ginny

'I have no idea...But i don't know what this "fun" class is going to be' i replied with hand gestures for the word fun. We hadn't really had fun over the last few years... we grew up to fast... _Me Ron and Hermione... _

'WOOP! YES YES YES! WATCH OUT BITCHES! WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHAT WE CAN DO! OH YEAH!' Was the sudden outburst from a student from Elettricità. He had black hair covering his eyes and the same muscles and toned body as all the males from that school seemed to have. He stood at 6 ft 2 and obviously was not a shy person. Actually looking around the table i could see 10 girls not including Hermione and Astoria and 12 boys not including Ron, Malfoy or Zabini. They all had happy expressions on their faces while some of them laughed out loud at what was just said... _shouted more like... _That though didn't seem to be the end of it

'OH YEAH WATCH OUT PEOPLE WE DO NOT KNOW! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!' That was a boy with sandy blond hair.

'WHAT THEY ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO SAY IS ME DEAR FELLOW STUDENTS OF THIS FINE ESTABLISHMENT IS THAT WE ARE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES!' Some brown haired boy shouted out with an air of mischief

' OH! AND PLEASE CAN YOU ALL STOP WHISPERING ABOUT OUR FELLOW STUDENTS RON HERMIONE DRACO BLAISE AND ASTORIA WE KNOW THEY ARE JUST _FABULOUS _BUT THEY ARE OURS! HAHAHA!'

'Oh really now Nick? Im yours? Try saying that to Draco' Hermione replied smugly before turning in Malfoys embrace

'Ah...yes...well...thats a uh...yeah...im coming up with nothing... well them Draco...sorry bout that but...yeah...shutting up...' Nick stuttered out under the stare of Malfoy

'OOOOH! watch out Nick your in trouble!' Said Ron with a laugh in his voice before all the males put their hoods of their cloaks up while wiggling their fingers at this Nick fellow while ooh-ing, before breaking down in a fit of hysterics that only those who knew what the joke was about would understand.

While this was happening the females seemed to just shake their heads before simultaneously hitting their respective partners on their heads

'OW!' was the response by all the males in the group as they rubbed their heads while mockingly glaring at the girls.

'Cosa pensi che molti stanno facendo?' Boomed their headmaster across the great hall

'Basta scherzare signore.' was the reply from Ron

'Chi?' He responed which a questionning gaze.

'Di come Nick si ottiene il lato cattivo di Draco se lui flirta con Hermione' said Astoria with a giggle at the end, while moving into Ron's side as people looked at her, never really having heard her speak before.

'Bene, bene, allora vai alla tue lezioni adesso poi ... e per favore non scherzi mre' The headmaster said with a laugh at the end

'Sì professore.' they all replied before standing up and heading to their first class.

* * *

After the commotion in the great hall everyone left to go to their first lessons. Mine was DADA with the Slytherins and the Elettricità school. As Neville and I entered the class we could see that more tables and chairs had been added around the sides of the class room and were filled with the students of Elettricità. As i walked to my desk i stopped in front of Hermione and Ron... as well as Malfoy and Zabini, it looked like Astoria would be coming soon but was talking to another girl.

'Hey Ron, Hermione' i said

'Hey Harry' They both replied with Malfoy pulling Hermione onto his lap while staring at me.

'Hey would you two want to catch up later today... you know just the three of us to catch up like before?' i questioned them

'Yeah mate, at lunch good for you?' replied Ron

'Oh yes Harry we can... at the Black Lake? so its just us 3?' Was Hermione's kind response

'Sure... that would be good... i think the rest of your family and Neville and Luna would like to join too though' i said looking at both of them.

They shared a look before Hermione grinned and said

'We'd love too... umm... maybe Draco, Blaise and Astoria could come too?' She had a look of pleading in her eyes and before i knew it i said

'yeah thats fine' with a grin before heading to my seat as headm- no Professor Tradurre entered the class room.

* * *

As lunch rolled around myself, the Weasley's, Neville and Luna made our way towards the Black Lake where we could see Ron and Hermione talking in hushed tones to one another, with looks of debate on their faces.

As we got closer Ron and Hermione stood apart but still closely together. _Well this is awkward._ Just as i thought this Charlie decided to voice this as well

'Well... this is awkward' he said while rocking back and forth on his heels.

'Okay... we should probably tell you what we can... but remember there are things that we can't tell you...OK?' said Ron

'Okay' - Bill and Ginny said

'Sure' - Charlie

'Abso' - Fred

'Lutely' - George

'Fine' - Percy, Neville, Luna and I said.

'Okay... lets sit down then' was what Hermione said. As we made ourselves comfortable Ron and Hermione glanced at each other as if having a conversation before Hermione sighed and started talking.

'Okay so at the end of 4th year Professor Tradurre came up to us with these papers saying that it was important that we went to his school in Italy. Dumbledore was also present to confirm that we needed to go. So the next night we gathered our trunks and left for a Portkey to take us to Italy. When we got there we were surprised to see Draco, Blaise and Astoria but they had been told the same thing as us, so now we went to the same school. As the year started we were told why we had to go there. But you have to understand we can't tell you yet'

We all shook our heads in understanding before Ron took over.

'When we started we didn't know any Italian so for the first 3 weeks we were taught the language and could communicate with everyone, even though they could all speak perfect English. We had all of the lessons that we would have been taught at Hogwarts but also with other lessons as well since they liked to have traditional lessons still in place from the past. Professor Tradurre taught us other lessons including healing that we can do to ourselves if we were to be injured by a spell. We became friends with the other 3 and the rest of the year and also learnt some things about ourselves as well. As you could guess im dating Astoria and Hermione is dating Draco... just a warning though... don't flirt with her, Draco wont be happy about it...'

After explaining all of this we all just sat there staring at them as if they had grown 2 heads. _They can't be serious! Hermione is dating MALFOY! and Ron said not to flirt with her? i thought he liked her?_

_'_But Ronnikins we thought you had a crush on Hermione?' said the twins in unison

'When have i ever said i had a crush on mione?' questioned Ron with a confused expression upon his face.

'hmmm...guess you never did... but still...' said George

' Hermione is like a sister to me... that would just be weird' replied Ron with a slightly grossed out look.

Just then Malfoy, Zabini and Astoria appeared next to us and greeted Hermione and Ron before looking at us with skepticism on their faces. However this seemed to change as they looked at one another, Zabini with a slight smirk on his face and Astoria with a small giggle. This further confused us as nothing was said. _Must be an inside joke or something..._

'Okay... just to make it less awkward can you call us Draco and Blaise instead of our last names?' said Zabini looking around the group.

Everyone looked at me and begrudgingly i said fine.

The 3 of them sat down with Mal-Draco pulling Hermione onto his lap, Za-Blaise sitting next to him and Ron on the other side with Astoria's legs across his.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

We had all been talking trying to get to know one another. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Astoria and Blaise even told us some funny stories that happened at their school - my favorite one would be when all the girls managed to persuade the guys to go into a closet and the only way to get out was to kiss each other but all they really had to do was shake each others hands. After this story was told Blaise, Ron and Draco all had disgusted looks on their faces while shuffling away from each other while Hermione and Astoria giggled at their expanse. I didn't know what the others were doing, my ears were filled with the noise of booming laughter and i could only see blurred images as i was crying so much from hearing it.

Eventually we all had lessons next so we stood up to leave. This is where it took a turn.

'Well Granger who knew you had a joking side to you huh?' Fred said to her while standing in front of her with George

'Yeah you may have to help us once in a while' said George before both he and Fred kissed her on the cheek. Draco saw this and as i looked at him his eyes turned gold with the whites turning black, fangs come out of his mouth as large black wings protruded from his back. With a loud growl he was punching George and Fred sending them flying back towards the ground with a loud thump several meters away. He tried to run towards them but with speed that isn't human Ron and Blaise grabbed onto his arms trying to hold him back.

'DAMMIT! MALFOY CALM DOWN! RON CALM HIM!' shouted Blaise

'I FUCKING CAN'T WITH HIM LIKE THI-oof!' shouted Ron before being punched back by a seriously pissed off Draco. As he ran towards the twins who staggered to their feet Blaise and Ron both tackled him to the ground with him growling and snarling at them

'ILL KILL THEM! THEY NEVER TOUCH HER!' screamed Draco

'aarg-MALFOY AARG STOP!' gritted out Ron as he and Blaise held him to the ground.

'HERMIONE! GET HERE AND CALM HIM!' shouted Blaise as he looked towards Hermione. I tried to hold her back but she slipped past and got towards them. As she got to them she straddled Draco's hips and held his face in her hands making him look at her. When their eyes locked he stopped growling but was still struggling with Ron and Blaise.

'Draco. Draco look at me. LOOK at me! Im fine im not hurt i promise okay... come on you need to stop im not hurt okay' soothed Hermione while still keeping eye contact. With that Draco pushed Ron and Blaise away making them spin in the air before landing with a loud thump on the ground. The huge black wings encircled himself and Hermione making sure no one could see them before disappearing with a loud pop and electricity flying about where they once were.

We stood there in complete and utter shock as Blaise and Ron grumbled and staggered to their feet. We all stood there for a few minutes before a massive shake of the ground brought us out of our thoughts. As i looked around i could see Ron Blaise and Astoria speaking in hushed and rushed tones to one another.

'What the fuck was that!' Shouted Bill towards the three. They looked at each other before Ron said

'When we say don't touch Hermione or flirt with her... we mean it...' he trailed off as he looked at Blaise before he continued

'Draco is sort of... different... while we were in Italy there was an attack on the school. A warewolf managed to scratch him but he doesn't fully change... just has some abilities from being a wolf... also a vampire managed to halfway turn him. About a week after this he found out that he was part veela... so...he's kinda part veela, part warewolf and part vampire...'

Blaise continued as our eyes continued to get bigger and bigger with every word which was said

'Yeah and Hermione is his mate... She is recognized as his wolf's mate, his veela mate and also his vampire mate/singer... OH and they are also soul bonded... so yeah...' he finished with an impish look on his face as he scratched the back of his head while looking at Ron and Astoria as if asking if he had missed anything out.

'OH yeah that shock was the beginning of them... "getting together" because he needs to make sure that she knows she is his in all ways' said Astoria.

With that we all just stood there opened mouthed at them thinking the same thing.

_What the hell?!_

* * *

_**What was said in Italian in order :)**_

What do you think you lot are doing?  
Just joking around sir.  
About?  
About how Nick will get on Draco's bad side if he flirts with Hermione  
Right, well then please go to your lessons now then... and please no mre jokes  
Yes professor.


	4. Chapter 4

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS/ INTERNAL MONOLOGUE_

**No POV**

It had been a couple of days since either of the groups had talked about the incident near the Black Lake. And this was for 3 reasons

1 - Harry,Neville, Luna and the Weasley's were still trying to process it

2 - Ron, Astoria, Blaise, Hermione and Draco had no idea how to explain it

3 - They had to wait for Draco and Hermione to stop doing their "business"

By the next week it was time for one of the 2 classes that were new for this year called Difesa e lotta di classe.

**Hermione POV**

As we sat on the benches along the sides of the classroom i could feel Draco's hand holding onto mine. He was still letting the males of the school know that i was his, especially after what happened lat week at the Black Lake. Today we were all sitting there talking in Italian so that no one could understand what we were saying _to keep up the mystery was what Phoenix said... _As we were waiting the Weasley's, Harry and Neville walked in and sat on the opposite side from us... _guess they still don't know what to say or do around us... it sure didn't help when Blaise Ron and Astoria only said what was going on between us, what Draco was and what those shakes were and then left it at that before walking away from them and then apparating... idiots..._

As i looked around i could see that the whole class was here and we were waiting for Professor Tradurre to arrive. No one knew what the class was about because they couldn't translate what it was called.

Just then the doors opened with a loud bang as Professor Tradurre strode in with his cloak billowing around him to make an impressive entrance... _Show off more like..._

As he strode towards the center of the room all the 6th year Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors stared, expecting what would happen next. The Weasley's were also looking on waiting to see what would happen.

'Now im not going to speak in Italian because nearly all of you would not understand a thing i would say! Anyway this class is called Difesa e lotta di classe which means Defense and Fight class. Now to show you what we will be doing my school will demonstrate some fighting tactics and also defense... that will not be using wands.' said Professor Tradurre.

With that there was a murmur around all of the students

'What is he talking about! No wands? How can we defend ourselves?'

'He must be crazy'

'They fight without wands?'

'This better be good'

A loud sharp whistle sounded through the room with everyone but the students of Elettricità covered their ears and groaned.

'Now i know what your thinking...but lets see a demonstration... Now Weasley front and centre' he said with a commanding voice. Ron stood up and made his way to the middle with a slight twitch of the lips as Phoenix muttered that they will be shocked.

As he stood there Professor Tradurre said

'Now would... one of your brothers like to come up? Show then how to do something new?' This was met by a loud guffaw from the twins before they said

'Him? Really that wasn't wise'

'You should go up against our'

'Dear old'

'Brother'

'Bill' They finished in unison before pushing a slightly smug looking Bill towards the center of the room. As he came towards Ron and the professor Ron said

'Don't worry...i'll go easy on you' with a smirk on his face.

'No worries little brother... i'll kick your ass... so don't hold back' responded Bill

'Okay.. i wont hold back then' replied Ron _He's in for it now..._

With that 2 swards appeared before being passed to each of the brothers. _This will be good..._ When they had hold of their swards they took their places before bowing and standing up. As Bill held his sward in a fighting stance he said

'Well it seems that you don't know how to hold a sward... so how will you beat me little brother?' this was met with a swinging sward from Ron completing some complicated moves before he stopped, held his sward in the same stance as Bill before replying with a smug smirk on his face

'Well... kind of a bit better then what you can do.'

'BEGIN!' shouted professor Tradurre before the brothers could bicker any more. Ron started swinging his sward towards Bill while Bill blocked all of his moves, unable to bring in his own attacks. As the battle went on Ron pulled different stunts including back flips and ducks that were quick and coordinated so that Bill would miss him each time. He also managed to kick Bill a few times making him vulnerable. After 5 minutes of this going on Nick shouted to Ron

'OH hurry up will you? You could have had him like 4 minutes ago! I want to get some practice in okay?' And with that Ron planted a strong kick to Bills hand sending his sward up into the air before swiping his legs out from under him, catching his sward and placed it at his neck before saying

'You'd be dead' and then stabbing the swards into the floor next to his head and in between his legs As he stepped back he offered a hand to Bill with a shrug of his shoulders and a half smile on his face as Bill looked up at him with skepticism.

'Just take his hand and get up' i said with a roll of my eyes. After Bill stood up Ron patted his shoulder before walking back over to us and placing Astoria into his lap without looking bothered that his brothers were staring at him with their mouths hanging wide open.

'How did you do that?' asked Charlie

'When did you learn that!' said Bill after recovering from his shock

'In Italy... it is a class that we had to take... you really shouldn't have acted so cocky, he could have embarrassed you further but he didn't' i replied to them as Draco placed his head onto my shoulder before i leaned back into him.

'Alright class! that is what you could do if you decided to carry on the class after you finish Hogwarts but i would like to show you that you can also learn in this class. You are able to choose what you would like to do instead of doing something that you will be bored of for the whole year. Elettricità please stand at the different stations and show what you can do.'

With a wave of his hands the different stands appeared and we stood to go to our best ones. 17 students went to the hand on hand combat station, Draco, Ron, Blaise and 5 other students went to the sward and weaponry station and Astoria and i went to the archery stand.

'Please watch as they demonstrate what you would like to do... if you want to do archery please understand that this requires a lot of concentration, hard work and patience to get it right.' announced professor Tradurre before clapping his hands and walking over to the desk at the front of the room.

* * *

As the class went on and student looked at each station i stopped and nudged Astoria and we looked over towards Ron and Draco who were about to commence in a "duel to the death" as they liked to call it

Because we had stopped to look the other students of Elettricità stopped to look as well and before i knew it they were betting what would happen to who. As the battle began the students of Hogwarts were also transfixed on what was happening between the two as they Kicked, spun, hit each other with the swards and blocked moves like professionals. They were ooh-ing and aah-ing with each move hat they deemed incredible before a loud gasp rang out around the room. Ron had managed to spear Draco through the stomach and blood was dripping out of the wound onto the floor, but they continued to battle with no clear ending in sight.

'STOP THEM! HES BEEN STABBED!'shouted a Hufflepuff, however professor Tradurre walked to the edge of the circle and inspected what was going on without stopping them. The rest of the class seemed to not know what to do since the teacher did nothing. Before long Draco also managed to spear Ron in the shoulder but they both had looks of determination on their faces as they grunted and carried on with the fight. I looked towards Astoria and we both nodded and said

'Ron'

'Draco' at the same time, this managed to make them look at us as we both raised our eyebrows and they stopped. We walked up to them and placed our hands on their wounds and a white light consumed that part of them. With a look at slight irritation on Draco's face i knew that his skin was stitching itself together and that he was soon healed as he let out a sigh. Looking over to Ron and Astoria i could see that she had also healed him and gave him a peck on the cheek before looking over towards us.

'Ti hanno portato via di nuovo' i said to them both

'Scusa' they both replied with shimpish looks on their faces

'Forse si dovrebbe smettere di batteling uno contro l'altro. finisce sempre con tutti e due di essere pugnalato.' said Astoria looking at Ron.

'No, la sua buona pratica ... anche se lo fa andare avanti per un po '' said Draco looking at me with a grin on his face. As i was about to retort Harry cut in.

'Ron, are you okay?' asked Harry with a look of worry on his face. As i looked around i could see the Weasley's all had looks of worry and astonishment on their faces as they looked towards their youngest brother with awe and what he had been doing for the whole lesson.

'Yeah tip top condition... nothing that i haven't faced before' he shrugged it of before slinging his arm around Astoria's shoulders. With that professor Tradurre announced

'Okay class dismissed. Please write in what you would like to be doing so that i can get the necessities needed. Thank you.' With that the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Slytherins all left the classroom. As the rest of our friends from Elettricità left it was just the Weasley's, Neville,Harry, Ron and Astoria, Blaise and his girlfriend Summer and Draco and i left in silence before Fred proclaimed

'That was slightly awesome! Why did you carry on?! You could have bled to death!' with a look of disbelief on his face as he looked between Ron and Draco. I could feel Draco place his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him in a protective way.

'Fred, we've done this before. We know how to deal with it... and i don't think that if we were in a fight with a Death Eater or something that they would stop if we were hurt.' Replied Ron

'Okay okay... i can see that this is getting us no where... but can you explain what happened last week at the Black Lake? How did you two get to Draco that fast? And none of that cryptic stuff that doesn't tell us anything' said Percy

'Okay...we will tell you what happened and what went down in Italy next week on the weekend when everyone is free. Meet us in the Room Of Requirement at 5:00 pm on Saturday okay? we will explain as much as we can' i said looking at them all since they knew that would be the closest time they would all be free at the same time.

'Fine. we will be there' replied Bill looking at my neck. I subconsciously placed my hand on my neck knowing he was looking at my bonding mark from the wolf side of Draco.

'Okay now thats out of the way... who's this little thing' asked George as he looked towards Summer.

'Im Summer and im not little you ass im petite. Or would you like to be little as well cause i can sure as hell make it so that you are doubled over all the time as well as being able to turn you female' hotly replied Summer. All the guys had smirks on their faces while Astoria and I giggled at the shocked look on Georges face.

'Oooh... i like you... how do you feel about pran-'

'Okay, she already does pranks we do not need you three to come together and do something stupid' i cut in before George could finish his sentence.

'Okay we need to go now we have a meeting with the rest of Elettricità so see you later' Said Astoria before grabbing Ron's hand and leaving the room with Blaise and Summer. As Draco and i were about to leave he stopped and looked at the twins before saying

'Sorry about the punches last week... just don't flirt with Hermione and we're good.' As he said the last bit his eyes flashed gold and black in a threatening way before turning to me and pulling me onto his back. I turned to the group and gave them a small wave and smile before Draco sped off and the feeling of weightlessness engulfed me as we made our way to the Astronomy tower and he placed me onto the ground before looking me in they eyes and cupping my cheek. As he lent his forehead against mine he whispered

'I love you Hermione... i always will... i promise i will never let anything bad happen to you' and with that his lips came down onto mine and i forgot everything that was happening to us and melted into the arms of the man i loved.

* * *

**Okay - what was said in Italian between Ron, Draco, Hermione and Astoria in order. :)**

You got carried away again  
Sorry  
Maybe you should stop battling against each other. it always ends up with you both being stabbed.  
No, its good practice...even if it does go on for a while


	5. Chapter 5

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS/ INNER MONOLOGUE._

**Hermione POV**

By the time it was Saturday I found myself, Ron, Draco, Blaise and Astoria sitting in the common room for our school. The room itself was circular in shape and had wooden floors and bookshelves around the walls filled with many a book. However most of them were in Italian. _We come from Italy so why wouldn't they be in Italian? _The couches were big and plush with pillows in all different patterns on them in the colours of blue and green. There was a roaring fire with many pictures lining the mantle of all of us smiling and waving towards the camera, some of them were catching us right in the middle of having fun. As I looked around I smiled at the memories that we had made in the past year and a half.

'Hermione? You okay?' said Draco pulling me out of my thoughts

'Yeah, just thinking' I replied back smiling at him to calm his nerves. Ever since he has claimed me he had been nervous that he could mess something up and lose me because I wouldn't like it. Even though I reassure him that I am perfectly happy and nothing he does makes me want to leave him I think that the veela/vampire/werewolf side of him feels as if someone will take me away.

'Guys how are we going to do this?' Asked a questioning Blaise to the rest of us. We had been sitting there thinking about what was only a few hours away and how we were going to explain everything to the others. All that we knew was that what we were going to tell them would be a great shock to them. _Big shock would be the understatement of the century..._

'We could come right out with it... you know rip the band aid off in one go' I said but all i had in return were confused gazes turned towards me..._ Purebloods... even though they know most sayings from muggles that were taught last year... apparently not all of them were covered..._

'Never mind... We just need to tell them everything about us... maybe not what is going to happen exactly.' I said instead. I felt Draco nod against my shoulder as the others looked deep in thought. After a couple minutes of silence Astoria startled us by exclaiming

'Show them! That must be the easiest way right?' As she gazed around us I knew that I would be the one to respond to this _We are women not bloody scary monsters...can't speak up against a women when they have an idea... manly my ass..._

'We could but that might actually give them heart attacks... but... maybe if we say what we are and then show them a bit... that could lesson the blow?' I said looking at Astoria.

'I think that's the only way we can do it without any of them shitting themselves before legging it out of the room' deadpanned Ron with a rise of one eyebrow.

'Do you think we can get out of this in any way possible?' whispered Astoria. I knew that telling people our secret is one of her fears, that someone she cares about would turn their backs on her and abandon her.

'We will be right there with you Ria, we wont leave you no matter what' I said to her using the nickname we had come up with for her, while I placed my hand over hers and squeezing her fingers.

'Thanks Mia' She said back with a small smile on her face at the inside joke we had.

**Flashback**

'Okay we need to come up with a nickname for each other because to be honest Astoria saying your name when i need you quickly can be a mouthful' I had said to her with a smile on my face. We were sitting under a tree with the leaves falling around us in yellows,reds and browns.

'HEY! Your one to talk, with a name like yours I often end up tongue tied!' Giggled out Astoria as she slightly pushed me.

'FINE! Hmmm... now what to call you...' I said while tapping my chin and putting on my best thoughtful face on.

'AHA! I have it! What about Someone?' I questioned her. Her face went black and she deadpanned

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because its a dreadful nickname. Imagine shouting out SOMEONE! **Oh Someone where are you? Hey have you seen Someone?** Just... No'

'Fine... What about... Ria? Its simple and it is in your name?' I asked her

'OOOH! Yeah that would be great! And i can call you Mia! So we rhyme! How awesome would that be? Ria Mia Ria Mia Ria Mia!' She giggled out while holding her sides.

'Oh! We can be rhyme buddies!' I said while laughing

Eventually we heard a cough behind us and turned to see Draco and Ron standing behind us with amused and confused expressions on their faces as they looked down at us.

'Hey why do you look confused and amused guys?' I asked before we both started laughing again.

**End Flashback**

'Okay! We should leave now, we should be in the ROR about 5 minutes ago.' Said Blaise while clapping his hands and standing up.

'Oh no we're late!' Gasped out Ria.

'Let's arrive in style then shall we?' Draco said while having a smirk plastered on his face. _Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin._

* * *

**Harry POV**

As we stood outside of the ROR I started to worry that they had gone back on their word and had decided not to tell us what was going on with them. _Maybe they thought we couldn't keep their secret that they don't want anyone else to know about..._

Just as I thought that there was a sudden whoosh past my face and when I turned to look at what it was I was startled to see the five of them on brooms hovering next to us. _Were they planning on getting caught? McGonagall would have their heads if she saw them flying about on their brooms! Although... they haven't really stuck to the rules so far..._

As I looked at them I saw that Hermione was on the back of Draco's broom _She hates flying..._

'Mione, I thought you hated flying?' I said deciding to voice my thoughts.

'I did, but those 3 decided to kidnap me and fly me around the school in Italy against my will... daily...' She replied while sticking her thumb towards the 3 while slightly glaring at them. All they did was smile broadly at her and jump off their brooms and then helped the girls off of them as well.

'Well, are we going to talk about flying or would you like to hear our amazing story?' Asked Blaise with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed across his chest.

With that we all made our way into the ROR and those that weren't Ron, Hermione,Astoria,Blaise or Draco gasped in awe at what was in the room. The windows were large and had an ancient feel to them with long dark blue curtains surrounding them, the floor was white marble with flecks of black in it. There was a roaring fire in an extravagant black fireplace that was lined with candles and photos. There was a large glass coffee table in the middle of three black sofas that looked heavenly to sit on. There was also a dark blue coloured mat underneath the table and sofas that looked soft to the touch. As I sat down i noticed that Draco sat on the middle sofa with Hermione on his lap, nestled into his chest looking very content. To the left of them sat Ron with Astoria sat on his lap in the same fashion as Draco and Hermione. On the right to Draco and Hermione sat Blaise. On the next sofa sat Charlie ( Closest to Blaise ) and then Percy and Ginny. On the sofa closest to Ron and Astoria there was me, then in the middle sat Bill and then Neville with Luna on his lap ( _They really need to come out to the public about their relationship_ ). On the floor sitting on large blue cushions were Fred and George leaning their elbows on the table looking expectantly at the five in front of them.

I looked towards the five of them to see them take in a deep breath before Ron started to talk.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

'Okay... I guess from the beginning is best...' Tailed of Ron looking around at us all.

'Okay... so at the end of 4th year Professor Tradurre came up to us and explained that we needed to go to his school in Italy. When he told Hermione and I this we didn't believe him and thought that he was another Death Eater until Dumbledore confirmed what he was saying to us and that we had to leave immediately and they already had our trunks and all that we needed being transported to Italy. They side along apparated us to a Portkey that would take us to Italy. When we landed we were met by a staff member who led us to where we would be staying and told us to unpack, when we opened he door we go the great surprise of seeing Draco, Blaise and Astoria there unpacking as well'

'Hey, don't sound like you didn't like what you saw' Said Astoria with a roll of her eyes towards her boyfriend who grinned at the memory.

'Never said I didn't' He responded.

'What are you on about?' Asked Fred.

'Well when we opened the door Astoria was just pulling off her top to get changed into one that wasn't covered by mud.' I replied back to him.

'Why were you changing?' Asked Luna

'Well when we took our own Portkey i landed on my back in the mud, and since those two don't care if i change in front of them i decided to change.' She responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

'She's like our sister so we don't see her as attractive and someone we would want to date' Said Draco _Your in for it now_

'Oh? So I'm ugly now am I?' Said Astoria crossing her arms over her chest and lifting her head up while looking at Draco expectantly.

'Well.. um... I wouldn't be attracted to you cause I have a mate' Replied Draco nervously under her intense gaze

'You didn't at that moment in time.' Deadpanned Ria.

'SOUL BOND!' Draco replied smugly, before a small oof was made as I elbowed him in the chest.

'OKAY! Can we carry on with the story?' Asked Bill before they carried on bickering.

'Well, after the shock we just unpacked in silence. Well Astoria and I had to make sure Ron and those two didn't kill each other so we used Muffilo spells on them to keep them quiet. We were then asked to go down to the hall where the other students were and had dinner before going to one of the classrooms to be told everything, including why we were there in the first place. This is where we first learnt...umm... that we were different from others, you could say' I said looking at the other 4 for confirmation.

'Okay so I'm just going to basically tell you everything about us so please do not interrupt' I said while looking at the twins with a raised eyebrow. With that they both did the lock and key motions with their mouths before grinning broadly at me to continue with the story.

'Okay lets start with Blaise. He can basically control the weather making it do what he wants. This includes making storms and using those powers to make people unable to get far. He also has incredibly fast speed and strength that was enhanced while at the school.

Astoria is sort of like a veela, when in her presence she can make you do something with just a look into her eyes. As well as this she is also able to control and produce acid when she wants.

Ron is able to control and manipulate the emotions of others. This means he can make you feel a certain emotion or enhance emotions which can be very effective with enemies. That means that he could make them feel very frightened, therefor making them weak and unable to defend themselves. Also like Blaise he has incredible speed and strength, hence being able to hold back Draco.

I am able to control and manipulate anything with my mind. I can control the elements as well as inanimate objects to do what I want with a single thought. That can also include electricity'

'Yeah, we've had our fair share of shocks while she was learning to control that particular element' Sniggered out Blaise as he rubbed the back of his head where I had accidentally given him a particularly bad shock.

'Yes well... I said no interruptions did I not?' I replied back to him. The only response he had was to wave his hand lazily in the air as if telling me to continue.

'Anyway Draco also has abilities although they weren't anything that us four could do but also learned about his inheritance of being a veela and that he needed to find his mate.

As well as this we also found out that we were all linked by our minds and we are able to talk through this connection especially if we are in danger. However we are able to block out thoughts we do not want to hear or have the others hear so it isn't as infuriating as it was at the beginning.

Over the next month we learned how to speak Italian and we were also caught up with all of the classes over the first 4 and a half months, while also starting to learn how to control our abilities. But for Draco he also came into his inheritance and claimed me as his mate on my 15 birthday by biting my neck. At around this time there was a break in at the school by a werewolf and a vampire.

Draco and I were alone in a classroom that had a charm on it where you couldn't hear what was going on inside and you couldn't hear what was going on outside. We were practicing our defense spells before the door was blown off its hinges and the werewolf ran strait at Draco and bit his arm, after that Draco and I managed to get it if of him before firing spells at it that eventually stunned it. We left the room going towards where the professors had told us to in case of emergency. But I was pulled back by the vampire and it kept sniffing me before shoving me into a wall and attacking Draco.'

'Turns out that veela's, werewolves and vampires don't get on very well and because I am a veela they decided I needed to be attacked. While the vampire was biting my neck and draining me dry Hermione was unconscious because the vampire had whacked her head on the wall, the professors found us and managed to stun the vampire. After that it becomes blurry before I passed out. When I woke up I was in their infirmary but I also felt different. My senses were sharper and I felt the presence of something inside me. However they had made it so my curtains were open and I could see what was going on.

I saw that they were doing something with Hermione and these voices just told me to protect her. But it wasn't like the veela part of me would do, it felt stronger. So I attacked the healers before picking up Hermione and taking her to the room we shared with the other 3 and placing her on the bed. After this I can't remember what happened.' Said Draco before sighing and leaning back into the sofa.

As i looked around at the absolutely astonished expressions on their faces I couldn't help but feel hat they may reject us for what we are now. But before my thoughts could wonder more Ron took over with the story.

'At that point us three walked in to have Draco growl at us and standing protectively in front of Hermione who was on the bed. When we tried to step closer he sent me and Blaise flying into the wall opposite the door, but allowed Astoria to go and check Hermione while he kept an eye on us. Eventually the professors found us and explained that not only was Hermione his Soul mate and veela mate, but also his wolf mate and vampire singer/mate.'

'After this I understood why Draco wouldn't let me go and why Ron, Blaise and all the other males were staying clear of us.' I said while smiling fondly towards Draco who kissed my cheek before smiling back. As i turned to look at the others i saw that they were all in different stages of shock while they were processing everything that we had said to them.

'Okay. I think we should leave it there because that is only about a third of the story that we have to tell you and its getting pretty late. Maybe we can schedule another time to tell more of the story but right now my ass is going numb from sitting here for so long and I want to sleep.' Said Blaise while standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

With that it seemed to get everyone out of their thoughts and they bid us a goodnight as we walked out of the door, promising to carry on the next Saturday at the same place and same time before we exited and left to go to bed.

* * *

**Sorry for the quick ending but I've had a lot to do so while I was finishing this chapter I needed to do it quickly before I had to carry on with what i was doing. **

**Thank you for your reviews and follows. :D It makes me feel happy knowing that my first story isn't completely rubbish and not everyone hates it :D**

**:)**

**If you hadn't noticed, smiley faces are sort of my thing ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry POV**

It had been a few days since they had told us partly what was going on with them and I could tell that I wasn't the only one still thinking about it. _They haven't told us anything really... but Oh Merlin! what hey did... why didn't Hermione tell us what "ability" Draco had? She told us what he is, not what he can do. Hmmm_

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the rest of the Gryffindor quiddich team started talking and pointing towards the entrance of the field. As I turned to look at what was going on I noticed the school of - was walking onto the field holding broomsticks looking like they also wanted to practice. As the drew closer one of the members of our team started talking.

'What are you doing here? Its a private practice, we have a not from McGonagall.'

'Oh sorry. How 'bout a game then? After that we'll leave you to carry on.' Said a boy who's name I heard was Michael.

'Well, if you lot want to get your asses kicked then sure, why not?' Replied Cormac. He turned to look at me _I made captain! Oh yeah! Mental high five *slap* _so I responded with a smile on my face and said

'Yeah why not, we even have witnesses' While I waved my hand to the stands where the Weasley's (_Minus Percy who was helping in the Hospital Wing _) Luna, Neville and some others who were in Gryffindor were sitting watching us practice. As I did this I noticed that all the girls from Elettricità were also sitting in the stands

' Okay get ready then to have a monumental fail at trying to beat us then.' Said Ron before we all started to mount our brooms.

As we got into our respective starting positions I noticed that Ron was not at the Keeper post but was in front of me as the Seeker.

' I would have thought Draco would be the Seeker' I said to Ron with what I am sure is a puzzled look on my face.

'We switch around positions so that we can all be each part' Ron said nonchalantly with a half shrug.

When I looked down I saw Lee Jordan (_Fred and George's best mate ) _open the turn and let free the Bludgers, Quaffle and lastly the Snitch.

' BEGIN!' Shouted Lee. With that players started zooming around the field and I could hear the shouts and cheers from the others in both English and Italian. I flew my broom up above the players and saw that Ron was at the other end of the field hovering around the bottom of the goals looking around for the Snitch as well.

' Elettricità has scored the first 20 points! Gryffindor needs to start gaining some poi- OH And Johnson's shot was blocked! Gryffindor may want to up their game because this school is bringing in some great moves!' I looked over to see the Lee had made his way up into the stands and was commentating on the game with Fred and George with him.

It had been 20 minutes into the game and we hadn't scored a single point while the other team had scored 165 points and didn't looked phased at all. Out of the corner of my eye i could see the Snitch and as I went after it I could see that Ron had seen it too. He was closer to the Snitch than I was so I lent further to speed up. The Snitch was going around the whole stadium and Ron and I were next to each other chasing after the Snitch. Suddenly it dropped and went under the pitch and I followed after it. While going down i noticed that Ron had pulled up instead of following it as well. _What is he doing?_

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Harry had just followed the snitch under the pitch while Ron had pulled up and flew around the stadium. I could hear the others (That weren't in our school) question what Ron was doing. As I looked around the pitch I saw Draco with the Quaffle throwing it to Blaise before he threw it back and Draco made the shot gaining us another 10 points, while the Gryffindor's had yet to make a single point.

I could hear Fred, George and Lee commentating everything that was happening including what Ron was doing, however I could mainly hear the cheers from the girls around me

'Andiamo Ron!'

'Vieni sul risultato un altro obiettivo!'

'Calci nel culo!'

'Go Go Go Go Go! Il loro battere!'

Just then I saw Harry follow the Snitch back up onto the field and start to follow it as it went around the field. Ron had also sped up and was closing in fast on Harry. By the time they were close to us the were neck and neck with their arms stretched out in front of them. Suddenly Ron pulled his arm out and shouted

'Phoenix! Afferra la mia scopa e gettare di nuovo a me!' With that Phoenix came up behind Ron as he stood up on his broom and jumped with his arm stretched out. By this point they were right in front of us and I heard people gasp and what he had done. Everyone jumped up and came to the front of the stands in time to see Phoenix grab Ron's broom and then throw it down towards him. Ron gripped onto the broom before hoisting himself up onto it and pulling up before he would have hit the ground.

There was a collective sigh from everyone as they saw that Ron was alright before I heard

'Weasley caught the Snitch! Weasley caught the Snitch!' Lee shouted out and we saw Ron holding the Snitch in triumph. As the game came to a pause all of us girls stood up onto the edge of the stands before the boys came around and pulled us onto their brooms as they passed us. I turned around to Draco keeping my balance before I gave a small kiss on the lips before smiling broadly at him.

* * *

**Come on Ron!**

**Come on score another goal!**

**Kick their asses!**

**Go Go Go Go Go! Your beating them!**

**Phoenix! Grab my broom and throw it back to me!**

* * *

**Harry POV**

_What the HELL was that! _I thought to myself. All I had seen was Ron jumping threw the air before being thrown his broom and then he had the Snitch. I knew I had been sitting on my broom for a few minutes looking bewildered before I swooped down to where everyone was on the field. The Gryffindor team were looking at the school of Elettricità in awe and I could understand why.

'How did you do that? You willingly jumped OFF your broom!' Said Johnson directed towards Ron

'We-' But before he could finish more questions were being thrown towards their team

'How did you block those goals?'

'What brooms do you have?'

'You were speeding everywhere!'

'I barely knew where to look!'

'How did you manage to beat our best keeper?'

'You beat us even if we managed to catch the Snitch!'

'410 points to 0! What the hell?!'

'QUIET!' Shouted Bill in an authoritative voice.

'Let them speak if you want answers' He said in a more calm voice.

'Well let's just say this Perdenti! Abbiamo preso a calci il culo!' Said the boy called Michael before the rest of their team laughed. I looked towards Ron and when he saw I was looking he tried to cover his laughs by coughing instead and looking down at Astoria.

'Perdenti! perdenti! perdenti! perdenti! perdenti! perdenti!' chanted the whole team in unsion before breaking down in laughter, Ron not even trying to hide his.

'Che cosa sta succedendo qui?' Shouted Professore Tradurre while walking on the pitch with Professor McGonagall heading towards us. The whole of Elettricità all stopped laughing and stood up strait.

'Abbiamo festeggiato la nostra vittoria a battere i Grifondoro a Quidditch Professore' Replied Blaise.

'Oh davvero? Qual è stato il punteggio poi?' He asked with a gleam in his eye.

'410 per nulla professore' Said Draco with a smirk on his face as he held Hermione to his front.

'Exelent! Ben fatto. Non stare troppo tardi vi sacco' He said with a clap of his hands before he started to leave the pitch.

'What was going on out here then?' Asked Professore McGonagall when she turned to look at us.

'We had a game professor. Those lot are bloody fantastic!' Said one of my team mates.

'Please refrain from using bad language. What was the scores then, it couldn't have been that bad.'

'410 to 0 Professor, after Weasley caught the Snitch' Replied Johnson

'Really, well then you lot better up your game then' McGonagall replied with a small smile before she turned and left the pitch.

I turned to look at the other team as Draco spoke up

'Well we better be going, we have some practice for - to do. Good game, just... you need to up yours by a lot.' With that he grabbed Hermione and Mounted his broom. As the girls all mounted the brooms with a male Ron turned around and said

'Ci vediamo più tardi' before they sped off and flew into the castle, leaving us all to look after them.

'We really need to learn Italian' Said Fred still looking where they flew off to. _Yeah, I think we need to._

* * *

**Translations for the above section :)**

**Losers! We kicked your asses! **

**losers! losers! losers! losers! losers! losers!**

**What is going on here?**

**We were celebrating our victory at beating the Gryffindors at Quidditch Professor**

**Oh really? What was the score then?**

**410 to nothing professor**

**Exelent! Well done. Don't stay out too late you lot**

**See you guys later**

* * *

The next day I was walking with Neville towards the next class which was supposedly our "fun" class. But all of a sudden the was a gush of wind past our faces and we saw figures flying on their brooms before turning into the classroom we were about to walk into. When we looked up we saw Professor Tradurre at the front of the class with his arms folded looking sternly at those who were flying towards them.

'FRENI!' Someone shouted before they all pulled their brooms up. However it was too quick and all the people on the brooms fell strait of it before rolling on the floor and landing at the Professor's feet.

'UP! ORA!' Shouted Professor Tradurre. With that they all scrambled to their feet before standing in two lines like soldiers would. _Of course it would be those lot._

'Cosa pensi di fare?' He asked looking at Ron.

'Cercando di non essere in ritardo al professor classe?' Ron replied a tad bit nervously. At this point everyone was looking at the scene wondering what was going on.

'E 'corretto Granger?' He said while turning to Hermione.

'Sì Professore' She said looking strait ahead.

'Take your seats. Now listen up. This class is called Tempo per rilassarsi. That means its Time to relax. This class is about having fun. You don't need to study or do any work. Its a time to relax. You can play music, dance, talk practice your Quiddich skills _Outside' _The last word was directed to the group of students who then looked down sheepishly.

'Please do as you wish as long as you tell me you will be leaving the classroom and if so what you will be doing.' With that the Professor went and sat behind a desk on the side of the classroom and started to grade some papers.

'Professore possiamo andare a prendere i nostri strumenti?' Asked Blaise. I looked towads the professor and saw him give a slight nod before some of the boys from the other school left the classroom. That action seemed to startle everyone from their places and there soon was noise all around the room. Neville and I moved over to the Weasley's who were in the shadows at the back. Charlie and I soon started up a conversation on dragons while Neville and Bill started talking about magical objects.

About 10 minutes later the doors opened and the 5 boys reappeared at the other end of the classroom. I saw Hermione wave her wand and a small stage appeared. The boys all dug into their pockets before pulling out small objects. I saw them place them on the ground before waving their wands and watched as they grew into full sized instruments.

There were 3 electric guitars, 2 acoustic guitars, a drum set, piano and a Cello. When it was all set up i saw Ron step up to the drums before picking up the drum sticks and twirling them in his fingers. Another boy _Nick? _Went and picked up a guitar, as well as Draco as Blaise went to the piano and turned it into a keyboard instead. _What are they doing? If this is what they are taught in that school then I wouldn't mind going there. _The Phoenix boy then took place at the mic before counting _I'm guessing its counting..._

'uno, due, uno due tre quattro!'

* * *

**Translations for the above section :)**

**BRAKES!**

**UP! NOW**

**What do you think you are doing?**

**Trying not to be late to class Professor?**

**Is that correct Ms Granger?**

**Yes Professor**

**Time to relax**

**Professor can we go get our instruments?**

**one, two, one two three four**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

They started to play their instruments, and from the intro I could guess that they were playing a muggle song _I really shouldn't have introduced them to My Chemical Romance... _

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**Na, na, na, na, na**  
Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it  
But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all  
And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl, you be my detonator  
**Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it**  
**But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it**  
**In a bag, in a box , put an X on the floor**  
**Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me**  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(From mall security)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(To every enemy)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(We're on your property)  
Standing in V formation  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**(Let's blow an artery)**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**(Get plastic surgery)**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**(Keep your apology)**  
**Give us more detonation**  
More, gimme more, gimme_ more  
**Oh,**_** let me tell you about the sad man**  
**Shut up and let me see your jazz hands**  
**Remember when you were a madman?**  
**Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can**  
Kiss me, you animal  
_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**(You run the company)**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**(Fuck like a Kennedy)**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**(I think we'd rather be)**  
**Burning your information_  
_**_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
(Let's blow an artery)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Get plastic surgery)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Keep your apology)  
__Give us more detonation_**_  
_And right here, right now**  
**All the way in Battery City**  
**The little children raise their open, filthy palms**  
**Like tiny daggers up to heaven**_  
And all the JuV halls and the Ritalin rats  
Ask angels made from neon  
And fucking garbage scream out "What will save us?"  
And the sky opened_ up  
**Everybody**_** wants to change the world**  
**Everybody wants to change the world**  
**But no one, no one**  
**Wants to die**  
Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try  
Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your_ detonator  
**Na,**_** na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Make no apology)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(It's death or victory)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(On my authority)  
Crash and burn, young and loaded  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**(Drop like a bullet shell)**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**(Just like a sleeper cell)**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**(I'd rather go to hell)**  
**Than be in a purgatory**  
Cut my hair, gag and bore me  
Pull this pin, let this world explode  
_

After they finished there was an up roar of cheering and clapping as they bowed and jumped off the stage. _Trust them to chose Na Na Na..._Ad Draco came up to me he gave a small kiss before going over to the boys to receive high fives for the performance. When I turned to look around I saw 4 Weasleys looking dumbfounded and decided to make my way over to them. As I reached them I decided to speak.

'Didn't think your little brother could do anything, did you?' I smirked towards them as Fred and George spoke.

'Since when could'

'Ron play the drums'

'Like that?' They finished in unison.

'Well they decided that we needed to learn how to play an instrument because The School of Elettricità is also known for being a musically advanced school as well. We found that Ron had a bit of rhythm in him and with a lot of practice he was able to play the drums. He was never a natural at it but with practice he got better. Draco and Blaise can only play the guitars, they sat outside for hours on end practicing so they didn't look as bad as they did when they first started.

Anyway, if your wondering Astoria can play the guitar as well, also a bit of violin'

'What about you?' Asked Neville looking at me.

'Well I could always play a bit of the piano, but they just helped to develop my skills. Also found I could play the Cello. That was a shock to me though.' I said with a small nervous laugh at the end.

With that I left them standing there and headed back to the girls to talk.

_They really don't know what we are going to tell them..._


	7. No idea help

Hey everybody :D sorry I haven't posted in so long I've been dealing with revising for my GCSE's and then doing the exams and I haven't had time to update.

Anyway... I've been making this story up as I go along so I don't really know where I'm going to take it :/ I know what Draco's "power" is going to be but I don't know what I'm going to do with this story...

Any ideas will be appreciated :D

All I know is that:

- Draco's power is revealed

- They defeat some unknown evil : with Draco's power

- It will not go through the final battle or deathly hallows : it's only going to be during the sixth year

I would like to put that into my story but I have no idea how I'm going to write this... and make sure spellings are correct...

I'm starting to think that I might not want to complete this story because I'm losing that inspiration to write it... so if you want this story you can also have it and I wont finish it

Please help... I don't know what to do... considering this is my first story... I don't think I'm going to take a career in writing though ;)

Thank you :)


	8. Information for you

Hello everybody!

I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I am giving away my story as I no longer have the inspiration to write this story... to be honest it was just to pass time because I was bored...

ANYWAY... This story has now been adopted by **meadow-music**, I don't know when she is going to post it but it is still being continued! yay :D

I don't know if I will write another story... maybe - I do have about 2 months of boredom ahead of me - and if I do write a story I will think first on how it will go and how I would make an ending for it ;)

...I am really not a great writer... have you seen my spelling mistakes in the first few chapters... okay nearly all of the chapters...

Thank you for reading my story and following it though :D

I don't know how to end this so...

Goodbye :)


End file.
